Songs2
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: Un error no es mas que eso, un error. ¿Pero como nombrar a la accion que hizo que tu vida dejara de tener sentido?... Una Historia, Dos Capitulos
1. Por Favor, No Llores Por Mi

**• Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas):**Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Por Favor, No Llores Por Mi.**

Oprimió el botón del ascensor marcando el piso al que deseaba subir. Estaba ansiosa, faltaba solamente una semana para su boda, el día mas importante de su vida, aquel que desde pequeña había fantaseado.

Cerro los ojos con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad tatuada en su rostro, casi podía palpar su sueño; se veía caminando hacia el altar con su hermoso vestido blanco del brazo de su padre, mientras amigos y familiares esperaban con alegría. Su madre con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas a causa del sentimiento, sus amigas dándole ánimos con la mirada, y él, al final del camino, esperándola, listo para fortalecer su amor de aquí hasta la eternidad.

El pitido del ascensor que indicaba haber terminado su trayecto la obligo a abrir los ojos, pero aun así su sonrisa no se borraba, esa fantasía era solo un adelanto de lo que estaba por venir.

Camino con lentitud al departamento de su prometido, disfrutando de la resonancia de sus tacones al marchar, grabándolo en su memoria ya que pronto no lo escucharía más. Al casarse se mudarían a una hermosa casa de los suburbios, ideal para criar hijos.

Toco el timbre y escucho que alguien se movía en el interior del apartamento. Estaba deseosa, con las mejillas encendidas y un centenar de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Hacia mas de dos semanas que no se habían visto, debido a que tuvo que salir a un par de seminarios de la universidad y a arreglar los últimos detalles de su boda, pero aun así no encontraba razón para sentirse como la primera vez que la invito a salir.

Apenas abrió la puerta salto a sus brazos llena de efusividad – ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! – Grito con alegría siendo recibida por el pelinegro – ¿Me extrañaste? – cuestiono mientras hacia un gracioso puchero.

– Por supuesto – dijo mientras la abrazaba cálidamente.

La invito a pasar y sirvió te con galletas mientras ella alegremente lo ponía al tanto de lo mas relevante de los seminarios a los que asistió.

– Pero lo mas importante de este viaje fue el tener el vestido que Jean hizo para mi en mis manos – un brillo de infinita alegría bailo en sus ojos – tendrías que verlo Darien, es hermoso – agrego con entusiasmo – pero eso no se puede hasta el día de la boda – dijo acusándolo con el dedo.

El se levanto del sillón frente a la rubia, lentamente se acerco, le acaricio el rostro y la beso. Ella sintió sus labios sobre los suyos pero no sintió lo de antaño, esa sensación de electricidad que le producían sus besos no recorrió su cuerpo, ni la calidez de sus labios embargo su alma. Era extraño, como si ese beso no estuviera cargado del amor de el.

Lentamente separo sus labios de los carmesí y un suspiro escapo de su ser.

– Lo siento – murmuro.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas – ¿De, de que hablas? – sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta.

El trigueño desvió su vista avergonzado, se sentía miserable por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no podía engañarla.

– Tengo que confesarte algo –

_Hay una cosa que  
te tengo que decir_

Su corazón se detuvo y su respiración ceso, el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras el moreno movía sus labios como si tratara de formar palabras que se negaban a salir.

– Habla ya Darien – dijo con un coraje que no creía tener.

El suspiro nuevamente – No, no quiero casarme –

El mundo de ensueño que Serena mil y un veces imagino se callo a pedazos, mientras amargas lágrimas amenazaban con salir – ¿Por qué? – Dijo viéndolo a los ojos – ¿Ya… ya no me amas? –

El se sintió miserable al verla así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás – No – murmuro con la garganta seca.

El tiempo se detuvo, su respiración se volvió frenética y agitada y un agudo gemido escapo de sus labios.

_Mientras estabas lejos  
Otra estuvo aquí_

– Estas dos semanas conocí a alguien que me hizo entender que yo, realmente no te amo Serena –

Dos semanas, solo dos semanas habían bastado para que el dejara de amarla. Eso era injusto, ella lo espero por meses y su amor siguió intacto, como podía hacerle esto.

_Todo Paso Tan Rápido_

_Que Ni Cuneta Me Di_

– Todo paso muy rápido – se justifico – Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella – Serena bajo la mirada acongojada, escondiendo sus ojos inundados en lágrimas – Escúchame Serena, nosotros nunca… yo nunca te engañe – trato de que ella lo mirara pero no tuvo éxito – Nos amamos pero nunca – suspiro – no me atrevería siquiera a besarla sin primero ser sincero contigo –

Era increíble como podía cambiar la vida rápidamente, apenas unos minutos antes se creía la mujer más feliz del universo, pero ahora, sentía como su mundo se caía a pedazos.

– Nunca antes había sentido lo que ella me hace sentir – esas palabras desgarraron lenta y dolorosamente su alma y corazón.

_Que caí en sus brazos  
Y de ahí no me fui_

– Ella me hizo darme cuenta, de que en realidad no te amo – los ojos de el también estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. Sabia el daño que le hacia, pero Serena merecía la verdad.

_No te puedo mentir  
La quiero demasiado  
Difícil esconder, _

_Lo que me hace sentir._

– Lo siento tanto Serena – murmuro lleno de sentimientos – no podía engañarte, no puedo casarme contigo sabiendo que amo a otra –

Ella solo quería salir corriendo, todas las palabras del amor de su vida la iban matando lentamente, su desquebrajado corazón no podía soportar más, pero aun así, su cuerpo no respondía.

_Y con estas palabras  
Yo me voy de aquí_

– Yo lo siento Serena, pero no puedo casarme contigo amando a otra –

La rubia empezó a convulsionarse a causa del llanto con la cabeza gacha y sus puños fuertemente apretados haciendo sentir a Darien como el ser más cruel del mundo.

_No llores por mí_

– No llores – Suplico – no por mi, no lo merezco – lágrimas surcaron su moreno rostro.

_Deja que me valla_

_Sin verte sufrir_

– Por favor Serena – trato de abrazarla pero la rubia se alejo, haciendo que el vacío de su pecho creciera más – Perdóname, no llores más por favor –

_Sin verte sufrir_

– Es mejor que me valla – hablo con una voz que le resulto bastante extraña. Se puso de pie limpiando con furia las lágrimas que se negaban a cesar.

–Serena – él trato de tocarla nuevamente, pero ella lo rechazo – Te llevare a casa – dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves.

– No – su voz era tan diferente a la cálida y llena de alegría que el estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de sus rojos labios – Tengo que hacer unas cosas, lo mejor es que avise cuanto antes de la cancelación –

– No es necesario que te molestes, yo lo haré –

– No – Darien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver sus ojos mudos e inexpresivos.

El chico soltó un largo suspiro – deja que por lo menos te lleve a tu casa –

_Otro encontraras  
Que te haga feliz_

– No – volvió a repetir – Es lo mejor – Darien se sintió impotente, le dolía hasta la medula ver a la rubia así, pero si hubo algo que siempre le juro fue ser sincero.

Sabía que la lastimaba profundamente, pero también la conocía a la perfección, sabia que sus heridas cicatrizarían y encontraría nuevamente el amor.

_Que te haga feliz_

Su móvil sonó un par de veces antes de que decidiera contestarlo, su vista seguía clavada en la rubia, cuyos ojos permanecían vacíos e inexpresivos.

– Diga –

– Hola amor, que bueno que te encuentro tengo tantas ganas de verte – una melosa voz se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

Serena le dirigió una mirada dolida, gracias al silencio que reinaba la habitación y a que el volumen del auricular era alto pudo escuchar cada palabra con dolorosa claridad. Se giro dispuesta a irse, no soportaba mas estar en ese lugar, tenia que salir cuanto antes.

– No es un buen momento, te llamo luego Bianca – colgó el teléfono y tomo a la rubia del brazo para girarla hacia el.

La mirada en la que se reflejo lo dejo atónito, ese par de ojos hermosos que antes lo miraban con amor y devoción, ahora estaban vacíos, no transmitían sentimiento alguno, solo eran dos gélidos pozos azules, vacíos, muertos.

El la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, la había matado, había matado aquella niña pura e inocente a la que tanto amo y juro proteger siempre.

Una amarga sensación embargo su pecho, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus brazos haciéndolos pesados.

La chica tomo el picaporte y lo giro rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al pelinegro salio y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Sus dedos tocaron la puerta en cuanto se cerro, con su mirada perdida y un amargo vació creciendo en su alma.

– Que he hecho – susurro – que acabo de hacer –

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Apenas salio del edificio la realidad se cernió sobre ella. La había dejado, el había dejado de amarla.

Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, y gimoteos salían de lo mas profundo de su ser.

Camino sin rumbo, no quería volver a su casa, no ahora. Las lágrimas apenas le permitían ver el camino que sus pies tomaban, mientras en su mente una y otra vez se repetían las palabras más dolorosas que escucho en su vida.

"_No quiero casarme"_

"_Sin darme cuenta me enamore de __**ella**__"_

"_Nunca antes había sentido lo que __**ella **__me hace sentir"_

"_**Ella**__me hizo darme cuenta, de que en realidad no te amo"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras amargas lágrimas quemaban su rostro.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de ver el rostro de la rubia – Hola cariño – lo saludo una pelirroja sonriéndole – Te escuche extraño cuando llame, por eso decidí venir – sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Darien – ¿Estas bien?, te veo algo pálido –

Tomo las muñecas de Bianca y aparto el rostro de su alcance – Serena llego hoy a Japón – lentamente le dio la espalda – le dije todo –

La brillante mirada de Bianca se lleno de felicidad – Eso significa que ya no estas comprometido – dijo sin ocultad la felicidad que sentía.

– Así es – suspiro – hemos roto el compromiso –

La chica salto de felicidad, por fin desde que conoció a Darien se veía con la libertad de hacer aquello que tanto anhelaba. Giro al chico enfrentándolo con su deseosa mirada, se paro sobre la punta de sus pies y le planto un beso en los labios.

Al principio se dejo llevar, sus labios danzaron eróticamente al ritmo de los de la chica, sin embargo, poco a poco se fue tornando superficial, carente de sentimiento. Sus labios no le sabían a fresa y su aroma no era el que anhelaba aspirar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su corazón se retorció de dolor, no era a Bianca a quien deseaba besar, era a Serena, la mujer que hacia unos instantes había dejado escapar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en horas, y pese a que su cuerpo estaba exhausto, el dolor en su pecho no disminuya. Su corazón le dolía, y casi podía sentir como su alma pesaba más y más a cada momento. De sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas y los sucesos que horas antes había vivido se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente.

Otro gemido de dolor escapo de su garganta, ya no podía mas, todos su sueños estaban hechos añicos, durante años lucho con uñas y dientes por un amor que ahora le había dado la espalda, un amor que no soporto un par de semanas sin que su traicionero corazón buscara un reemplazo.

Sus pasos se fueron acelerando hasta convertirse en una carrera sin rumbo, como si desesperadamente tratara de huir de sus recuerdos, de su dolor.

La lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosamente empañando mas su ya nublada vista, pero no le importaba, solo corría, corría como si su existencia dependiera de ello, como si alejándose de él lograría matar todo aquello que sentía… y lo logro.

Solo un par de segundos de descuido bastaron, un coche que no pudo frenar a tiempo, una luz que la deslumbro y un terrible dolor que por poco opacaba el dolor que albergaba su alma.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x X x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Notas De Autora:**Por favor no me maten, en cinco días subiré el segundo y ultimo capitulo.

Si les gusto dejenme un review, si no también dejenme uno, que recuerde que no hay mejor paga para una escritora de fanfics que una historia con muchosreviews jeje.


	2. Sueños Rotos, Durmiendo Con La Luna

**• Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas):**Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya llevaba cerca de tres meses desde que su vida se detuvo, tres meses desde que se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido y tres meses desde que ella no abría los ojos.

El sonido del electrocardiograma junto con el del respirador al que la rubia estaba conectada inundaba toda la habitación, además de los pasos de doctores y enfermeras que iban y venían por el pasillo. Mientras el permanecía allí, en silencio, a su lado como en las ultimas semanas, deseoso, esperando que ella abriera los ojos.

_Aquí estoy_

Deseaba con toda su alma que al despertar le dedicara una de sus bellas sonrisas, que le diera la oportunidad de disculparse por todo lo que la hizo pasar, y que le permitiera volver a su lado, de donde nunca mas se iría, por que se dio cuenta, de que ella no solamente era su vida, era su alma, su razón para respirar, sus ganas de despertar cada mañana, era su todo.

Por que descubrió de mala manera que era con ella con quien quería pasar la eternidad. Por que fue al recibir la fatídica noticia, cuando realmente comprendió que era a ella a quien amaba, que la pasión se interpuso en su camino camuflajeandose con amor, haciéndole dudar a últimos momentos, error que no debió cometer jamás. Por que el decir que no la amaba era una blasfemia, la peor de las blasfemias.

_Entre el amor y el olvido_

Y ahora estaba allí, pendiente de cada latido, contemplando su angelical rostro, que a pesar de la palidez lucia tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vio.

_Entre recuerdos y el frió_

En su pecho nuevamente se formo un amargo sentimiento, apretó los labios para reprimir inútilmente un gemido, sin embargo este escapo desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Las lagrimas nuevamente se acumulaban en sus ojos, mientras veía a la mujer que mas amaba allí, tan inalcanzable a pesar de tenerla a unos cuantos centímetros. La rabia nuevamente se fue apoderando de su ser y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras las lagrimas le ganaban la partida.

Y es que para que le servia el llorar, las lagrimas no curaban la herida de su corazón ni tampoco ayudarían a la rubia a despertar, así es que de que le servia el desahogarse, no se lo merecía.

_Entre el silencio y tu voz_

– Por favor Serena – hablo con la voz estrangulada por el llanto – déjame escuchar de nuevo tu voz – suplico – déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo –

_Aquí estoy _

Pero tal como paso el día anterior y el anterior a ese, sus ruegos no eran escuchados, y tenía que soportar un día más en su terrible soledad.

_Viendo pasar los segundos_

Ya no comía, ya no dormía, ya no vivía. Solo se quedaba largas horas contemplando a su amada, hablándole con amor, disculpándose sin ser escuchado, y limpiando con rabia las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

_Viendo pasar los minutos_

Todo mundo parecía seguir adelante, continuando con sus vidas, luchando con el enorme sentimiento que les causaba el ver a Serena así, pero él no podía. Pasaba sus horas recordando aquellos planes hermosos que ahora solo eran mentiras dichas al aire.

_Viendo pasar el amor_

Se tallo los ojos que le escocían a causa del poco descanso, dio una mirada a los diferentes aparatos a las que su amada permanecía conectada y dándole un casto beso en los labios se dirigió al baño de la habitación.

La imagen que le proyectaba el espejo era muy diferente a la de meses atrás. Ahora su siempre bien cuidado cabello estaba descuidado y demasiado largo para su gusto, grandes ojeras surcaban su moreno rostro contrastando con sus ojos rojos a causa del cansancio, mientras que su semblante triste y cansado solo empeoraba su aspecto.

Se mojo el rostro con el agua helada que salía del grifo, tallándose con fuerza innecesaria en un vano intento de deshacerse del sueño.

Unos pasos retumbaron en la habitación, mientras un par de enfermaras danzaban de aquí para allá revisando los signos vitales y todo aquello que pudiese marcar una mejora o un retroceso en el precario estado de la rubia. Sin embargo siempre era lo mismo, no mejoraba ni empeoraba, simplemente permanecía en un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, donde ellos aseguraban no había retorno.

– ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto apenas salio del baño.

Una enfermera regordeta, con el rostro bondadoso y finas arrugas surcando su rostro a causa de la edad le dirigió una mirada llena de piedad.

– Igual que ayer Joven Darien – en su voz se podía palpar la compasión que sentía por la situación del pelinegro – Por que no va a casa, unas horas de descanso no le vendrían mal – sus ojos escudriñaban el cansado rostro.

El pelinegro negó rotundamente con la cabeza – No hasta que ella despierte –

La enfermera soltó un largo suspiro – Debe entender que puede que ella nunca… –

– Lo hará – su voz era firme, no daba lugar a replicas – Ella despertará un día de estos – su voz se quebró en el ultimo instante, como si el mismo dudara de sus propias palabras.

La mujer lo vio con pena mientras terminaba su labor, un triste suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando al salir observo de nuevo al pelinegro sentado al lado del lecho de su amada, sosteniendo su delicada mano y observando atento su rostro con la esperanza de ver alguna reacción.

_Aquí estoy _

_Con la sonrisa fingida_

Su pulgar acariciaba el torso de su mano mientras le susurraba palabras de amor nunca antes expresadas. Cada cierto tiempo monitoreaba los diversos aparatos para después continuar su relato sobre alguna cita pasada o algún hermoso momento en el que estuvieron juntos.

_Que me dejo tu partida_

Sin darse cuenta se sumió en un profundo sueño, donde otra vez escuchaba su hermosa voz diciendo su nombre y su inocente sonrisa bailar en sus labios. Pero de nuevo al despertar, se encontraba con su semblante serio y un siniestro silencio que lo embargaba por completo, sumergiéndolo en un abismo sin fin.

_Como un verano sin sol_

Unos débiles toquidos en la puerta llamaron su atención, viro el rostro y observo a su suegro, aquel hombre que siempre admiro por su frescura y juventud eterna, ahora mostraba un rostro cansado y envejecido por la pena.

– Darien – lo saludo con una triste sonrisa.

El respondió el saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras su mirada se dirigía de nuevo al amor de su vida.

– He hablado con su medico – dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos a su hija, viéndola con pena y dolor en sus ojos – No ha mostrado mejora – lentamente dirigió su mano hasta la de la rubia sin embargo se arrepintió en ultimo instante.

_Aquí estoy  
_

– Ella esta mejorando – alego con voz apagada – lo hace, se que lo hace –

– No Darien, no cierres tus ojos ante la realidad – como padre le dolía terriblemente decir aquellas palabras, sin embargo sabia que eran la realidad, su triste realidad – ella no despertara – sentencio en un hilo de voz.

– Lo hará, tiene que hacerlo –

El hombre solo negó con la cabeza – He… he tomado una decisión –

Darien lo observo unos segundos sin entender.

– La desconectare – un balde de agua helada cayo sobre el pelinegro, mientras una enorme ira crecía en su pecho.

_Sin la mitad de mi vida_

– ¡¡No puede hacer eso!! – Se paro de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente – ¡No lo permitiré! –

– Entiende que ella no despertara – los ojos de aquel hombre estaban cubiertos de lagrimas contenidas – su agonía esta acabando con la vida de muchos – su voz se quebró a causa del amargo sentimiento que desde el accidente se instalo en el pecho – Día a día veo como mi mujer se marchita esperando un milagro que sabemos nunca llegara – un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos – Sammy, ya no es Sammy, es solo la sombra del alegre muchacho que fue, mi familia se esta cayendo a pedazos – Darien lo miraba lleno de dolor, ahora comprendía que no solamente el sufría el estado de la chica – Mírame a mí, no hay día que no ruegue por que despierte, pero en la noche al acostarme no puedo evitar pensar que nunca lo hará, que solo estoy alargando lo inevitable –

– No – murmuro apenas en un tono audible.

–Por Dios, mírate a ti, muerto en vida; no comes, no estudias, ya no vives – soltó un largo suspiro mientras trataba de que su voz tuviera ese tono firme que deseaba – ella lo hubiera querido así, es lo mejor –

– No se lo permitiré –

– No puedes hacer nada – sentencio – soy su padre… –

– Y yo su novio –

– Exactamente – lo acallo – solo su novio, no tienes ningún derecho sobre esta decisión –

_Un callejón sin salida_

Sus palabras dejaron petrificado al chico, era cierto era el novio, solamente el novio.

– Íbamos a casarnos – agrego apenas en un susurro.

El padre de la rubia solo negó con la cabeza – la decisión ya esta tomada – salio de la habitación dejando un gran vació a su partida.

_Viendo la vida pasar_

Darien se derrumbo derrotado sobre la silla que ocupo durante todos estos meses, mientras amargas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Una infinita rabia contra sí mismo crecía a la vez que la impotencia hacia mella en su interior. Todo era su culpa, el accidente no hubiera sucedido si el no hubiera dudado, y ahora, el decidir sobre la vida o muerte de su amor estaba fuera de sus manos.

La observo con desesperación en los ojos mientras que nuevas suplicas salían de sus labios, sin embargo la rubia permanecía tan inmóvil como en días anteriores.

_Aquí estoy _

_cantándole a la fortuna_

La decisión ya estaba tomada, los médicos anunciaron que la mujer de su vida seria desconectada de todo aparato que le ayudase a sobrevivir, lo que provocaría su muerte segura.

La impotencia se mezclaba con la rabia al verse incapaz de salvar a su princesa del cruel destino que la acechaba.

Apretó bruscamente la mano de la rubia mientras observaba a la oscuridad nocturna adueñarse de los cielos. Otro día más perdido, y ella lucia igual que antes, el cruel reloj no detenía su marcha y con ello se llevaba otro trozo de su esperanza.

_Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será_

– Darien – escucho que una melodiosa voz le llamaba.

Levanto el rostro y el alma se le fue a los pies al verse nuevamente reflejado en esos amados ojos azules.

Abrió sus labios tratando de hablar sin embargo no fue capaz de formar ninguna frase coherente, sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y sin prensarlo se abalanzo sobre la rubia. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura a la vez que llenaba su rostro de tiernos besos.

– Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – le repetía una y otra vez entre cada beso.

Ella se separo lentamente, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos – Jamás – le dijo con voz helada.

Separo su rostro del tacto de la rubia y observo atónito el rostro de su amada que parecía disfrutar con su dolor. Sintió que caía en un abismo sin fin y como reflejo salto de su asiento.

Consternado miro a la mujer que yacía aun dormida en la cama de hospital que ocupaba desde hace meses.

_Aquí estoy _

_enredado con la duda_

Se froto la cara con frustración, y un miedo infinito creciendo cada vez más en su interior.

– ¿Lograras perdonarme algún día Princesa? –

Acaricio la delicada mano que reposaba al costado de la rubia y la beso con infinito amor – No me importaría que me odiaras, lo único que deseo es que despiertes –

_Durmiéndome con la luna_

_Despertando con el sol_

Sin ser capaz de nada los días se le escurrieron entre los dedos, la mañana menos pensada los padres de su amada llegaron dispuestos a darle el último adiós a su hija.

– Por favor Señora Tsukino – inmediatamente Darien trato de apelar al inmenso amor y compasión de su suegra – Por favor no permita que… –

– No Darien – dijo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas – ya lo hemos meditado bastante, es lo mejor, lo mejor para todos – su voz se quebraba a causa del sentimiento.

El pelinegro se quedo atónito ante sus fatídicas palabras – ¡COMO VA A SER LO MEJOR QUE SERENA MUERA! – su desesperación rayaba en la locura, pero que más le quedaba si la razón de su existencia se encontraba al borde de la muerte separada apenas por una fina línea.

– Darien – la voz de Kenji sonó profunda – No hagas esto aun mas difícil por favor – un par de ojeras profundas surcaban su rostro, obviando los días que llevaba sin descansar.

– Por favor no me la quiten – su voz quebrada y dolida transmitía la desesperación que sentía.

Mamá Ikuko sollozo sonoramente – Oh hija mía – dijo poniéndose de rodillas al lado de la rubia – Te amamos tanto, es por esto que ya no te queremos ver sufrir, ya no podemos atarte mas a este cuerpo terrenal que solo te causa un gran dolor – gruesas y amargas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Por favor Darien, entiéndenos, no podemos dejar que ella sufra mas, los médicos nos han aconsejado que lo mejor es acabar con su agonía, de nada sirve que nos aferremos a una vida que ya no podrá vivir –

El corazón se le estrujo, todo este tiempo solo pensaba en sí mismo, en su sufrimiento, en la culpa que lo carcomía al ver al amor de su vida tendida sobre esa cama de hospital mientras la vida se le escurría de las manos, era un egoísta, un maldito egoísta. Sin embargo, el permitir que dejaran a Serena morir era algo impensable, no lo permitiría jamás.

_Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
Que me dejo tu partida  
Como un verano sin sol_

– Se que sufren pero ella despertara, lo hará ¡Yo lo sé Maldita sea! –

Kenji poso una mano en su hombro – Si no te controlas, te mandaran sacar de aquí –

El pelinegro trago su ira con dificultad, no podían sacarlo, si él se iba, si se alejaba de la rubia sería como dar su autorización para matarla, y eso era algo impensable.

Un doctor entrado ya en años, con la tez rugosa y cabello canoso hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. Detrás de él, varias enfermeras y dos altos y fornidos enfermeros lo escoltaban, preparados en caso de tener que controlar a algún familiar de ser necesario.

– Buenos días Señores Tsukino – los saludo por mera cortesía.

Los padres de la rubia solo asintieron brevemente con la cabeza, no por descortesía, sino que las palabras se negaban a salir debido al nudo que se instalo en su garganta al ver al doctor.

– Bien – dijo mientras tomaba el expediente de la chica y lo examinaba atentamente – Nuestra preciosa bella durmiente el día de hoy será liberada de su prisión – dijo para sí mismo – Es necesario que entiendan que las heridas provocadas por la fractura de cráneo son demasiado graves, algunas aun no han cicatrizado a pesar del tiempo y aunque lo hagan las posibilidades de que la paciente despierte son casi nulas – observaba alternamente a Darien y a los señores Tsukino.

El pelinegro escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras del médico, entendiendo dolorosamente el estado de su amada, sin embargo se aferro a ese "casi" diagnosticado por el hombre. No tenía la certeza de que ella nunca despertaría, no podía asegurarlo al 100% y eso era todo lo que le bastaba para aferrarse a la esperanza como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

– Existen casos registrados en donde se vio el progreso de pacientes como Serena a pesar de las heridas –

– Casos milagrosos – intervino el doctor – El esperar que la paciente despierte es como rogarle al cielo por algún milagro casi imposible –

– _Casi_ – murmuro el pelinegro.

– El deterioro de su cuerpo por otro lado es devastador, sus huesos se descalcifican con una rapidez asombrosa, a este paso cualquier movimiento por parte de las enfermeras, por más tenue que sea podría provocar la ruptura de algún hueso –

– ¿Ella… – la voz de mamá Ikuko retumbo temblorosa por toda la habitación –… Ella puede sentir dolor? – cuestiono con la mirada dolida e inundada en lagrimas.

– Sus respuestas a los estímulos nos han indicado que si – Mamá Ikuko ahogo un grito – el condenarla a una vida así, es condenarla a una larga agonía, ella prácticamente no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea dolor –

Suspiro cancinamente – Se que es difícil, sé que es muy difícil para un padre tomar esta decisión, pero créanme, si ella fuera mi hija yo ya habría tomado esta decisión desde hace tiempo –

Los ojos de Darien se inundaron, sería lo correcto aferrarse a la esperanza, alimentar su egoísmo aun a costa del sufrimiento de la mujer que tanto amaba.

La simple respuesta era No. No podía, No debía hacerlo.

– Es hora – la voz de Kenji sonó fúnebre, como una sentencia, pero a la vez quebrada, rota por el sentimiento que esto le causaba.

El médico y enfermeras hicieron todo lo que debían, desconectando de uno en uno los aparatos a la que la rubia permanecía conectada. El último fue el respirador. Cuando Darien vio que el Doctor lo desconectaba sintió su alma escapar de su cuerpo.

_Aquí estoy_

Tomo con fuerza la mano de la rubia que yacía dormida tranquilamente en la cama y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro latidos y su pulso comenzó a ser irregular.

Veintiuno… Veintidós… Veintitrés… Su corazón cada vez más veloz luchaba por sobrevivir.

Cincuenta… Retumbo en sus oídos el silencio, su corazón perdió la lucha y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

Mamá Ikuko cayó al suelo de rodillas totalmente destrozada, mientas su esposo trataba inútilmente de sostenerla puesto que no se podía sostener ni él.

_Sin la mitad de mi vida_

En la mente de Darien mil y un veces se repetían como una película los momentos que compartió con Serena. Cuando se conocieron, su primer reencuentro, su primera cita, su primer beso, la primera lágrima que limpio de su rostro, sus risas, llantos, alegrías, tristezas, virtudes, defectos y ahora nada.

La primera vez que la sintió mujer a su lado, la primera vez que el mismo se sintió hombre por estar con ella. Los numerosos planes de vida que tenía a su lado, los hijos que tendrían, los lugares a los que irían, sus sueños, esperanzas, deseos, anhelos, todo hecho añicos, vueltos numerosos fragmentos de su alma, arrinconados junto a los de su corazón.

– Hora del descenso 11:22 – escucho que el médico le susurraba a una enfermera.

_Un callejón sin salida_

– No – quería alejarse, pero sus pies se negaron a responderle y por poco cae de bruces – NO – grito con la mirada nublada por las lagrimas – ¡¡Serena NOO!! –

Mamá Ikuko sollozo con más fuerza, y la poca valentía que sostenía a Kenji se esfumo, cayó de rodillas al lado de su esposa mientras gruesas y amargas lagrimas escapaban desde su alma.

– Mi pequeña bebé – se escuchaba entre sollozos lastimeros la voz de Ikuko – Mi bebita, mi hija –

El par de enfermeros tomaron por los hombros a Darien, cuyo rostro estaba desencajado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión de ver el cuerpo inerte del amor de su vida, y la mirada desquiciada a causa del dolor que esto le causaba.

Se deshizo del agarre con velocidad increíble, observo a los padres de Serena con la mirada dolida y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba en diablo.

No podía estar allí, no podía soportar el ver el cuerpo de Serena sin vida, tan lejana a pesar de estar a unos centímetros de su tacto.

Nunca más escucharía su risa, nunca más escucharía su voz, nunca más sentiría sus tersos labios unirse a los suyos ni el confortable calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Corrió por las calles de Tokio sin ningún tipo de precaución, poco le importo la gente que le lanzaba insultos al ser prácticamente arrollada por él. Llego a su departamento con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente y una ira nunca antes sentida creció en su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su traicionero corazón tenía que seguir latiendo y el de ella no? ¿Por qué ella había tenido que morir, si era una de las personas más puras y de noble corazón que existía? Por qué no el que había sido un bastardo y la había destrozado, arruinando sus sueños, destrozándolos sin piedad a causa de su egoísmo y sobre todo por su miedo.

Cayo de rodilla derrotado, era un cobarde, un maldito cobarde. Golpeo salvajemente el suelo con sus puños una y otra vez, sin importarle el dolor o la mancha de sangre que crecía conforme soltaba otro golpe.

– Soy un cobarde – se repetía mil y un veces – ¡SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE! – su furia creció por su pecho y se extendió a cada célula de su cuerpo, sus ojos se nublaron a causa de la ira e hizo trisas todo en su departamento.

Los cuadros que guardaba con recelo en los que rezaban cuan destacado había sido en los estudios yacía en el suelo hechos pedazos y con rastros de sangre.

– _¡No los toques! – Su voz retumbo estruendosamente provocando que sus manos temblaran y el cuadro que tocaba callera chocando contra el suelo_

– _Discúlpame, es que no estaba centrado y quise acomodarlo – las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rosa a causa de la vergüenza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de culpa._

Su sala que siempre se molestaba en tener presentable ahora era solo un montón de tela y relleno hechos trizas.

– _Baja los pies del sillón – se escucho una voz fastidiada._

– _Lo siento – dijo la rubia mientras acataba lo ordenado._

– _Muchas veces siento que salgo con una niña –_

Lagrimas espesas brotaban de sus ojos ante sus recuerdos, el siempre fue un maldito canalla, un estúpido egoísta, y sin embargo ella seguía a su lado, amándolo a pesar de todos sus defectos y aguantando encima que el remarcara los suyos como si fuese el hombre perfecto.

Ella siempre lo amo, y él se encargaba de hacer trizas ese amor cada vez que podía, humillándola, menospreciándola. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si sabía que en el fondo la amaba con vehemencia, que daría su vida, entregaría su alma por ella. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Entonces la verdad relampagueo en su cerebro. Porque era Perfecta. Ella era simplemente perfecta, aun con los adorables errores que cometía, seguía siendo un precioso ángel, un ángel que él no tenía derecho a ver siquiera, pero que se había atrevido a tocar, besar y amar. Pero era su propio miedo lo que lo obligo a tratarla así, por miedo, miedo a que se diera cuenta de la vasca que era él en realidad, y decidiera volar lejos de su alcance.

Renacidas lagrimas surgieron al ser consciente de su estupidez, y la ira hizo mella en el al darse cuenta que era tarde, tarde para pedir perdón, tarde para enmendar su error.

_Viendo la vida pasar_

Las horas y los días habían dejado de tener sentido, al igual que su existencia. El cruel reloj no detenía su marcha, al igual que muchos otros que continuaron aun sin la rubia, pero para él era simplemente imposible.

Como tratar de seguir con una vida que dejo de tener sentido en cuanto el corazón amado dejo de sentir.

Como seguir con vida, si cada respiración no era más que un triste instante de agonía.

Como seguir adelante, si la culpa e ira te carcomen el alma, convirtiéndote en algo vacio, algo hueco, algo muerto.

_Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas_

El triste departamento se encontraba en penumbra, su triste dueño se negaba a permitir que un rayo de sol se colara por las cortinas. El aire se sentía denso y el olor característico de un lugar poco ventilado inundaba todo a su paso.

De fondo, los únicos sonidos que se percibían era el tic tac de un reloj y los sollozos llenos de dolor de un hombre desgarrado.

Casi dos meses habían pasado ya desde que el amor de su vida había sido condenado a morir. Dos tristes meses en los que su vida fue careciendo de sentido con el pasar de los segundos.

Hecho ovillo en la cama, abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello a una fotografía enmarcada donde él y su rubia novia se abrazaban felizmente.

_Durmiéndome con la luna_

Todo eso quedaba atrás, los planes a futuro, los te amo dichos al aire, las palabras de amor dichas a la nada.

Ahora solo estaba él y su dolor. El y ese sentimiento que cada vez lo volvía mas inhumano y lo convertía en un cadáver que se aferraba a respirar.

Abrazo con más fuerza la fotografía y otro sollozo que desgarro su garganta escapo de su pecho.

No podía, no quería pasar el resto de su existencia así, sin embargo, sabía que sería inútil tratar de seguir adelante. Para él era prácticamente imposible sin Serena a su lado.

_Despertando con el sol_

Tambaleándose por la mala alimentación que había llevado estos últimos dos meses se dirigió hasta su ventana. Necesitaba un respiro, un pequeño soplo de aire fresco que le ayudara a despejar su mente.

De golpe la ventana fue abierta, sin embargo el aire puro más que darle un soplo de paz, le quito el aliento al contemplar la hermosa luna llena abarcar una gran parte del cielo estrellado.

Su vida era ese cielo oscuro, condenado a una inmensidad de soledad y negrura, pero había sido bendecido con Serena, la inmensa y hermosa luna que iluminaba gran parte de su alma, luz que él se había encargado de extinguir.

– Perdóname – imploro sollozando – Por favor perdóname –

Sus pies lo dirigieron hacia la pequeña barda que separaba el suelo de la nada y se sintió tan vivo cuando observo obstinadamente el vacio.

– Pronto, muy pronto – murmuro para sí mismo – Estaremos juntos, y entonces te prometo, enmendare cada una de mis estupideces aunque tenga que derramar sangre para hacerlo –

_Aquí estoy_

Cerró los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de ellos, abrazo la fotografía con fuerza y sin vacilar se lanzo al precipicio, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se pintaba en sus labios.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las transitadas calles de Tokio observaban como un mar de gente iba y venía con sus propios problemas a flor de piel.

Una pequeña rubia de apenas 14 años de edad arrastraba los pies pesadamente mientras observaba con reproche una hoja de papel.

– 30 puntos, no puedo creerlo – lloraba – Mamá me matara – agrego mientras hacía graciosos pucheros.

Suspiro – Ya que, lo hecho, hecho esta – una última mirada de reproche fue dirigido al triste examen – Que va – con odio infinito arrugo el papel – que se lo lleve el viento – con fuerza lo arrojo hacia atrás esperando que así como el aire se llevaba ese trozo de decepción, se llevara los problemas que se avecinaban.

– Oye ten cuidado con lo que tiras – se escucho una varonil voz a su espalda. Al voltear a verlo la rubia quedo embobada ante el hombre que accidentalmente había golpeado, era realmente atractivo, alto, de pelo negro y unas hermosas facciones, a pesar de que su rostro era cubierto por unos lentes oscuros se miraba bastante guapo. – ¡¡30 puntos!! –

El rostro de Serena se torno rojo – Creo que deberías de estudiar más cabeza de chorlito – la indignación se inflo como un globo en el cuerpo de la rubia. El chico guapo no era más que un patán entrometido, ya lo decía ella, un rostro tan guapo no podría ser de un hombre simpático.

Avanzo unos pasos y le quito con brusquedad el examen – No seas entrometido –prácticamente le grito mientras mostraba su lengua en señal grosera, para después marcharse dando fuertes pisotones a causa de la furia.

Sin embargo, apenas dio un par de pasos, no pudo evitar girar el rostro y verlo una última vez "_**Que hombre tan guapo**_" pensó mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Justo en ese momento Darien volteo y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "_**Que niña tan linda**_"

Sin más, ambos se alejaron, sin saber que sus caminos se cruzarían constantemente, hasta que ambos encontraran su destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Ok, no pueden intentar matarme, tuvo un final "lindo" no???

Este fic lo tengo desde hace bastante tiempo,, solo que no lo había podido terminar (al igual que muchos otros) por eso aproveche estas prácticas, en las que nos vemos libres de las tareas y ocurrencias de los profesores para terminarlo.

Espero que les gustara y se lo dedico a tres personas muy importantes para mí; mi hermana **Bianca**, que aunque no le gusta leer siempre me apoya haciendo un esfuerzo y leyendo mis locas creaciones, al amor de mi vida, mi media naranja, mi alma gemela; mi gran mejor y verdadera amiga **Sonia**, que aunque no siempre podemos vernos y estar juntas como antes te llevo en mi corazón y en mi mente… te quiero mucho tonta. Y a **Greenboy**, una persona que he tenido la dicha de conocer y aunque hemos platicado muy poco siento que ya nos conocemos de toda la vida, alguien que me ha apoyado y me ha sabido entender, a pesar de que cada vez que daño a su queridísima Serena me quiere estrangular jeje.

Gracias por leerme, y recuerden que una escritora con Reviews es una escritora feliz que escribe cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

Dejen sus criticas, sean buenas o malas, que son lo que me ayuda a crecer y mejorar como escritora y como persona.

**Kamy Magic**


End file.
